flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Garden
The Garden / 庭園 is a sandbox where players can place characters and objects around to make an interesting scene. Not to be mistaken with Secret Gardens. Interface This is an overview of the interface. The buttons on the left side from top-to-bottom are as follows. # HOME: Return to the Home Page # 購入: Buy things for your garden # 模様替え: Change the garden's design # キャラ: Swap out characters # 訪問: Visit another person's garden # 虫図鑑: View collected pests # 切り替え: Use a different garden The buttons on the bottom from left-to-right are as follows. # Options # Hide the interface # Save a screenshot of your garden to your computer # Post a screenshot of your garden to Twitter # Add a random character to the garden # Catch all pests from all of your gardens If you have the gramophone/jukebox object around, clicking on it lets you buy and/or change the music Buying gold.png|Gold garden medal.png|Garden Medal 000025.png|Written Request to a Gardener with Remarkable Abilities Garden related items can be bought using either usual gold currency or garden-only currency called garden medals (庭園メダル). Garden medals are earnable from potted plant gatherings and daily quests. Certain items additionally require a written request to a gardener with remarkable abilities (スゴウデ庭師への依頼状). The request is a rare currency item that can be bought for 100 DMM points from the Shop. It was given out as part of a login campaign in the past but shows up in such very rarely. Upon clicking the Buy button (購入), a tabbed menu will appear. These organize the sections of the Garden that you can buy. From left to right, the tabs are scenery (背景), summer house (東屋), garden trees (庭木), objects (オブジェ), and potted plants (鉢植え). Scenery changes the floor of your Garden. The summer house is the housing to the upper-left hand side of the Garden. The garden trees correspond to the upper-right hand area of the Garden. Sample buyable things are shown on the side. The name is shown on top. Below it, the following text is shown. * 交換制限：あと１回 / Exchange Limit: 1 Time Left. This is how many more times you can buy the thing. Usually, you can only buy one. * 交換期限：無期限 / Exchange Period: Limitless. This is the time period by which you can buy the thing. Usually, there is no time limit. Below that, the required currency to buy it is shown. You can use either gold or garden medals. A written request is shown on the left-hand side if you need to expend one to buy it. Designing Clicking on the button to change the Garden's design (模様替え) allows you to choose the scenery, summer house, trees, and objects that get used. A set of colored buttons appear corresponding to those four parts of the Garden. They have the same order as the tabs in the menu for buying things. From top to bottom, they say the following: * Scenery * Summer house * Garden trees * Objects * Potted Plants Upon clicking one of these buttons, a slider bar appears at the bottom of the screen. These are the things you own for that particular section of the Garden. The item that has 選択中 written on it is the thing currently in use. Click on any other owned thing to change the selection. At the bottom-right you can see the text 配置数 which is how many things can be put down for that particular section of the Garden. You can only have one scenery (floor), summer house, and type of garden trees. You can have up to 15 objects in your Garden. Objects are a little different from the other sections of the Garden. Upon putting an object into the Garden, that object can be dragged around and placed in any clear place that is not overlapping a character or another object. They can also be flipped horizontally. If too many objects are in use, you cannot place any more objects down. Remove an object beforehand in order to place a new object down. To remove an object, drag the object to the chest at the upper-right labeled 撤去する (remove). To easily remove all objects at once, the button at the upper-right labeled 配置全撤去 (remove all arrangements). Clicking the button will ask if you are sure that you want to remove all objects; the left button is はい / Yes and the right button is いいえ / No. Character Management Characters can be added and removed to and from the Garden by clicking on the Character (キャラ) button. You can have 11 characters in your Garden. Along with your owned flower knights, Nazuna is also able to be put into the Garden. On the character management screen, the left pull-down list is the sort and the right pull-down list is the filter. When a character is in the Garden, she may be dragged around and placed in any empty area. Clicking on her activates her Joyful animation and has her say one of her lines. Putting your mouse over her reveals a set of buttons to control her actions. At the very top is a play/pause button to allow you to freeze her animations. Below her is an arrow that faces left or right. Clicking this toggles the direction she is facing. The bottom-most button changes the animation that the flower knight is set to do. The displayed text is the animation they will be doing. Clicking on the button cycles through animations. The animations available are as follows: * 移動 / Move: The girl will aimlessly move around. This is the default animation. * 喜び / Joy: The girl will do their victory pose animation. This is normally seen after a Search. * 攻撃 / Attack: The girl will continuously do their normal attack animation. * 静止 / Stand still: The girl will stand in place. The animation button is notably red unlike the other animations. Jukebox The jukebox/gramophone is a unique object that allows you to set the music that plays in your garden. Visitors will hear that. While the jukebox is in the garden, click on it to open a menu that displays all of the songs in the game. You start out with only one song available, so you will need to buy more music with gold or garden medals. The following buttons are on the jukebox's menu. * At the top-right, the circular arrow surrounding the word "ALL" toggles looping. When on, the current song repeats itself indefinitely. When off, the song goes to the next song when the song ends. * At the top-right, the criss-crossed arrows toggles random playback. When on, looping is also activated and songs that play will be randomly selected when songs end. When off, looping is also disabled because the current song will repeat indefinitely. * For songs you have bought, a play symbol / ▶ lets you play the song. * For songs you haven't bought, three buttons are available. *# Trial listening (試聴) lets you listen to a short clip before buying it. *# Buy (購入) with garden medals. *# Buy (購入) with gold. *At the very bottom, you can see how many garden medals and gold you have. Potted Plant The potted plant (鉢植え) is a special garden object that was implemented on 6th June 2016. They can be bought just like other garden objects. Only five can be put into your gardens at once. Potted plants put in the garden attract pests after four hours. You can capture the pest by clicking on it directly or clicking on the bug-catching net at the bottom of the screen to capture all pests at once. You can earn gold (around 0 to 10,000), stamina (around 0 to 40), garden medals. Any newly captured pests will be recorded in your Insect Picture Book. Character-Specific Potted Plant On September 11th, 2017, character-specific potted plants (キャラクター専用鉢植え) were added to the game. They behave like ordinary potted plants, but may also rarely produce a skill flower or equipment flower for the character that the pot was designed for. This provides players with the only method of fully upgrading certain characters. The following characters have character-specific pots, most of them being characters from the Comiket Set. Insect Picture Book The Insect Picture Book (虫図鑑) is a reference guide for various pests. It tells various information about pests such as their name, name pronunciation, race, habitat, and bibliography. Filling out the Insect Picture Book is one of the Main Quests. List of Garden Objects See List of Garden Objects.